The Human Immune Monitoring Core will characterize phenotypic and functional, ex vivo and in vivo signature as well as analyses of innate and adaptive immune responses to DENV infection and challenges at various time points whereas information on humoral immune responses to DENV will be obtained from the longitudinal studies of infected patients described project 1. Together, these validated assays will generate data to be integrated with results from the genomic and proteomic cores, and contribute to a DENV signature with clinical value. We anticipate that advances in mass spectrometry technologies and sample miniturization procedures may increase the sensitivity of global and functional analyses and may reduce the amount of sample required for these analyses alloing to extend innate immuen comptence studies to infected and vaccinated patients further refining the identification of a signature correlated with clinical status upon DENV infection, vaccine outcome or DC pathogenicity. These assays comprise the groundwork for future development of new immune enhancing strategies to promote the development of a protective immune response.